gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Marry You
Marry You 'is a song that will be featured in the episode Furt. The song is by Bruno Mars on his debut album ''Doo-Wops & Hooligans. It will be sung by New Directions at Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson's wedding. There are solos performed by Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Tina and Mike. Lyrics '''Finn: '''It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. '''Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. 'Quinn: '''Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, No one will know, '''Sam: '''Come on girl '''Sam and Quinn: '''Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow, '''Sam: '''And it's on girl. '''Artie & Brittany: '''Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready. '''Tina: '''Cause it's a beautiful night, '''Tina and Mike: '''We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. '''Artie and Santana: '''Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. '''Sam & Quinn: '''I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, So whatcha wanna do? Let's just run girl. '''Rachel and Finn: '''If we wake up and we wanna break up that's cool. No, I won't blame you; It was fun girl. '''Artie with group: '''Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready. '''Finn and Rachel: '''Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. '''Group: '''Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. '''Sam: '''Just say I do, '''Finn: '''Tell me right now baby, '''Artie: '''Tell me right now baby. '''Sam: '''Just say I do, '''Artie: '''Tell me right now baby, '''Finn: '''Tell me right now baby. '''Finn and Rachel: '''Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. '''Group: '''Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Videos ﻿[[Video:Glee (New Directions) - Marry You (2x08 Furt)|thumb|right|300px|''Marry You by Glee Cast (New Directions).]] thumb|left|300px|''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars[[Video:Glee - Furt Song Previews|thumb|300px|right|Preview incudes Marry You.]] Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Singles Category:Glee: The Music, Vol. 4 Category:New Directions Category:Burt Hummel Category:Carole Hudson Category:Furt Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Rachel Berry Category:Rachel Barbara Berry Category:Rachel B. Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Artie Abrams Category:Arthur "Artie" Abrams Category:Puck Puckerman Category:Arthur Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Kurt E. Hummel Category:Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Category:Mike Chang Category:Sam Evans Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Brittany Susan Pierce Category:Puck Category:Mercedes Category:Rachel Category:Finn Category:Quinn Category:Artie Category:Tina Category:Kurt Category:Mike Category:Santana Category:Videos Category:Video Category:Video page Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Music Category:April Rhodes Civic Pavilion Category:Video pages Category:Video pages Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Wedding Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Songs Category:Bruno Mars Category:Doo-Wops and Hooligans Category:Mark Salling Category:Amber Riley Category:Lea Michele Category:Cory Monteith Category:Dianna Agron Category:Kevin McHale Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Mike O' Malley Category:Carole Hudson Category:songs sung by rachel Category:song sung by finn Category:song sung by tina Category:song sung by mike Category:song sung by quinn Category:song sung by sam Category:song sung by artie Category:song sung by brittany Category:song sung by santana Category:Video Category:Video page